parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Princess and the Sponge
Cast: * Tiana (Young) - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Tiana (Adult; Human) - Wendy (Bob the Builder) * Tiana (Frog) - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Naveen (Human) - Bob the Builder * Naveen (Frog) - SpongeBob SquarePants * Louis - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Ray - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) * Charlotte La Bouff (Young) - Dora Marquez (Dora the Explorer) * Charlotte La Bouff (Adult) - Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie) * Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * Dr. Faciller - Clayton (Tarzan) * Frog Faciller - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Lawrence - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) * Lawrence disguised as Naveen - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) * Mama Odie - Izzy (Total Drama) * Juju - Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) * Eudora (Tiana's Mother) - Mrs. Bentley (Bob the Builder) * James (Tiana's Father) - Mr. Bentley (Bob the Builder) * Naveen's Mother - Dorothy (Bob the Builder) * Naveen's Father - Robert (Bob the Builder) * Dr. Faciller's Friends - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas), Lord Farquaad (Shrek), Captain Hook (Peter Pan), and Percival McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) * Snake - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) * Reggie - Dilbert * Two Fingers - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) * Darnell - The Scarecrow (The Wizard of Oz) * Prince Ralphie (Naveen's Little Brother) - Mac Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Marlon the Alligator - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) * Ian the Alligator - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Frog Hunters - Hades (Hercules), Jafar (Aladdin) and Rasputin (Anastasia) * Tiana's Friends - Anna and Elsa (Frozen) * Two Secretaries - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) and Ichabod Crane (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) * Mr. Henry Fenner - Shrek * Stella the Dog - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Fireflies - Bees (Winnie the Pooh) Scenes: Movie Used: * The Princess and the Frog (2009) Footage: Clips from TV Shows/Movies Used: * Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014) * Dora the Explorer (2000) * Bob the Builder (1998) * Bob the Builder (2015) * SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) * Pinocchio (1940) * Bee Movie (2007) * The Simpsons (1989) * The Simpsons Movie (2007) * Tarzan (1999) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Dumbo (1941) * Looney Tunes (1930) * Looney Tunes: Space Jam (1995) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * Total Drama Island (2008) * Total Drama Action (2009) * Total Drama World Tour (2010) * Total Drama All-Stars (2013) * Rango (2011) * Pocahontas (1995) * Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (1998) * Shrek (2001) * Shrek 2 (2004) * Shrek the Third (2007) * Shrek Forever After (2010) * Peter Pan (1953) * Return to Neverland (2002) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * Robin Hood (1973) * Dilbert (1999) * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * 101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997) * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) * The Wizard of Oz (1939) * Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends (2004) * Parappa the Rapper 2 (2001) * Hercules (1997) * Hercules: The Series (1998) * Hercules 2: Zero to Hero (1999) * Aladdin (1992) * The Return of Jafar (1994) * Aladdin (TV Series) (1994) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) * Anastasia (1997) * Frozen (2013) * Frozen Fever (2015) * Olaf's Frozen Adventure (2017) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) * Lady and the Tramp (1955) * Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) Trailer/Transcript: * The Princess and the Sponge Trailer/Transcript Trivia: Gallery: Poster: Category:The Princess and the Frog Movie Spoofs Category:The Princess and the Frog Movie Spoof Category:Childhood Category:Childhood Spoofs Category:Childhood Movies Category:Childhood Movie Spoofs Category:Childhood Movie Spoof Category:Childhood Movies Spoof Category:Childhood Movies Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie Parodies Category:Movies parodies Category:Parodies Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoofs Category:Accound and Creator to Movies Spoof Category:Accound and Creator to Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas